On Kingdom's High
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sora has a lot of thoughts about being to the stars and now back. Lucky for him, Donald and Goofy had a lot of the same thoughts too. End of Kingdom Hearts 2


On Kingdom's High

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sora has a lot of thoughts about being to the stars and now back. Lucky for him, Donald and Goofy had a lot of the same thoughts too. End of Kingdom Hearts 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sora felt strange being here.

The walls remained the same with his artwork and random posters that he could barely remember why he put them up in the first place. His wooden airplane still hung from the ceiling. Papers were still tossed on the floor. The most noticeable thing was the fine layer of dust on everything.

His mom couldn't come into his room when he was gone. His chest ached at the fact that he caused her so much pain. Now, he was a stranger to her. How does he explain where he has been or what he has done? Even with the others' help, his mom looked at him like he was crazy.

He was glad that his friends understood or he would have gone insane by now.

Most of all, he couldn't get comfortable in his own room. His body could barely fit into his old bed. He twisted and turned enough to become tangled in the sheets. He took a few moments to untangle himself only to do it again. He sighed as he got up from his bed.

Well…he might as well go for a walk.

He changed his clothes and put on his shoes. Quietly, he slipped out of the door. The chilly air hit his face as he walked toward the beach. There were more houses than before. The streets seemed to be crowded with more stuff. It is strange and disconnecting because he wasn't there for it.

To see places that were never there before….

When he was traveling to other words, he expected new people and new sights.

In his own world, he didn't think that it would change without him.

Finally, he reached the beach and took a deep breath of the salty air. He watched the waves for a moment before he took a seat on the sand.

At least, this hasn't changed.

"Sora?"

He twisted around to see Donald behind him. Donald yawned for a moment

"Donald? What are you doing up?" He said.

Donald came over and took a seat next to him.

"Goofy is snoring."

He laughed.

"Not funny."

He just gave Donald a big smile and Donald gave him a dirty look.

"Sora can't sleep either?"

"I couldn't. It is just strange being home again, you know? Are you and Goofy going home for a bit? I know King Mickey said there is still work to be done. You guys deserve a vacation and probably have family waiting."

"Well…it would be nice to go home…."

"Uh..hic…Daisy would be happy to see you!" Goofy's voice said behind them. Goofy came over and took a seat next to them.

"Goofy!"

"What?"

He nudged Donald a little bit.

"Who is Daisy?"

"Hic…it is his…!"

Donald tackled Goofy to the ground. He couldn't help himself…he started laughing.

"Shut up you!"

"Sora should know, Donald. He is family! OUCH!" Goofy said as he tried to get Donald off of him.

Family.

Goofy was right. They have become family. They have been with each other through thick and thin. He grinned as Goofy rubbed his head as Donald threw a tantrum.

"So, who is Daisy?"

"Uhh…."

"Hic…his girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend!" Donald said as he folded his arms.

"You have been holding out on me, Donald. So, what is she like?" He said as he ruffled Donald's hat.

"Hey!"

"Daisy is great! You should come with us to meet her."

"I would like that. I would like to meet everyone at the castle. Do you have anyone, Goofy?" He said as he looked from Goofy to the stars.

"I miss everyone in the castle, Sora," Goofy said.

"I bet you had a lot of friends that are missing you guys."

"Well…they kind of knew that we were going to look for you and King Mickey. Someone couldn't keep quiet," Donald added.

"But Queen Minnie…"

He laughed again as he listened to Donald and Goofy fight over that again. More like Donald blaming Goofy for something that wasn't his fault. Slowly, their words died away and it turned into a comfortable silence until Goofy yawned.

"You should go to bed, Goofy," He said.

"Nah…I want to see the stars."

"Why?"

"Uh…hick…because I want to feel connect to them."

He smiled.

"You will always be connected…that is what you and Donald taught me."

"Yeah…" Donald nodded his head.

"So…which one do you think is Hollow Bastion?"

"That one." Goofy pointed into the sky.

"NO, it is that one!" Donald pointed in the opposite direction.

"Nah…That one."

"No way, Sora. That is Wonderland!"

He grinned slightly.

For the first time in a while, he felt like that he wasn't a stranger.

He felt like that he was home.

End.

A/N: I was moving files from old computer to my new one. I stumbled across it. Enjoy!

4


End file.
